And I begin to weaken
by callmeluna
Summary: Draco Malfoy has had a crush on Ginny Weasley since his second year at Hogwarts. Will she ever be able to see him for more than she already does?
1. Chapter 1

Here's chapter one of my fan fiction. Please review even if you loved it or thought it was crummy. Thank you so so much.

Chapter One

Draco Malfoy was inside of the Prefect Bathroom, completely undressed except for the towel wrapped around his waist. He had just finished a long, hot shower, attempting to wake himself up.

He now stared at his reflection in the mirror. His silvery-grey eyes glowered back. His skin was pale and flawless and his lips showed the hint of a smirk. Draco patted some aftershave on his face. "Damn," he muttered to himself, flicking his eyebrows. "I look _good_."

"You won't get any girls acting like that now, _will_ you?" said a high-pitched female voice, coming from the toilet.

Draco rolled his eyes without turning around. "Go away, Myrtle. You're not supposed to be in here when _boys_ are showering."

"And what are _you_ going to do about it? And don't worry, I wouldn't call you a boy in any means." She giggled hysterically and floated over to stand next to him. "Do you really think that 'girls go for bad boys' myth is true, Drakey? Well, it's not. The only person you'll ever win over with that look is Pansy Parkinson."

"Shut up, Myrtle. Don't go making fun of my g-g-girlfriend like that." He continued staring at his reflection, although he made a rather quirky face.

"Your _girlfriend?_" Myrtle began giggling hysterically, and with a splash, she landed back inside of the toilet. "Remember what I saaaaaaid!" echoed her voice from the u-bend.

Alright, Draco would admit it. Pug-faced Pansy Parkinson was not the girl he _wanted_ to be his girlfriend. She had black, unmoving eyes, a sharp and pointed nose, and thin lips that smirked even more frequently than his. She was always nagging him in some way or the other. But he knew that he'd have to cover up. If anyone ever knew he was in love with a rugged, hand-me-down Weasley, he'd be in for it. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror again and gulped. "But I am one sexy bitch, for all it's worth," he retorted, flashing a devilish smile to himself.

There was a rapping on the door. "Dr_aakey_-poo! We're going to be late for Potions! You must hurry, darling!"

"I-I-I don't feel too well, Pansy. You'll have to go on without me."

"Oh, rubbish," said Pansy. "I'm not believing that story, Draco! _Hippogriff tails!_" She shrieked the password loudly, and the door swung opened. "Oh, my, you don't look sick to me!" As she quickly linked her arm through his, she pecked him on the cheek, and giggled delightedly. "We'd better go, Drakey!"

"Pansy—I don't _do_ arm linking," whispered Draco, as they entered the hallway.

"Oh, Drakey, you're so insecure. Lighten up a bit." As they walked down the hall, Draco saw her approaching in the opposite direction. _It was her_. The light hit her flaming red hair just right, so it glistened remarkably. She was talking softly to her friend, Luna, and hardly noticed anyone at all.

_This is my chance_, thought Draco._ No one doesn't notice Draco Malfoy, the sexiest man at school. I could have any of these girls here... _as they got closer, he edged towards her side of the hallway. And then BANG! they ran into each other. "Oh sorry," said Ginny, not seeing it was Draco. Her books fell all over the floor.

"Watch where you're going, Weasley!" He laughed haughtily.

Ginny sneered back at Malfoy and recovered her school books from the floor with Luna's assistance. Malfoy heard Luna mutter, "Just ignore boys, Ginny. None of them are any good. Except maybe... you're brother..."

"That ugly bitch!" said Pansy. "I do hope you did that on purpose... you know I always had a thing for bad boys." She cooed and nuzzled her head against him.

Draco's eyes widened. "No, no, no, no! Complete accident. My fault. Didn't mean to do it. Not under _any_ circumstances. No. W_aa_y." Draco shook his head uncomfortably and tried to slide his arm out of Pansy's, but was unsuccessful.

It had always been like that. The complete opposite of a relationship he had wished to have with the green-eyed Ginny Weasley. It wasn't what he wanted, but he presumed it was better than nothing at all. It just seemed perfect: a pretty little pure-blooded princess that always haunted his late night dreams and afternoon fantasies. As little as he wanted to admit it, he knew ever getting Ginny to talk to him would be hard enough. He had to find a way to trick her into meeting him so that he could tell her the way he felt.

He thought of the nice cliché thing to do, and breaking lose from Pansy's tight grip, immediately went up to the Owlery and scribbled down a letter:

Ginny, I need to see you soon. There's something I need to talk to you about tonight, and it's very important. Meet me behind the Quidditch fields at nine-thirty. And don't bring up the meeting to anyone. No one needs to overhear.

Love,

Luna.

Draco immediately felt silly after writing such a letter and signing Luna's name, but tied it to the leg of one of the hefty school owls, anyways. The owl pecked at his hand, hungry. "I haven't got anything to feed you, you bloody bird. Maybe she'll give you something when you deliver. But I suggest you take that letter... unless you're not fit for the job..."

The proud bird puffed out its chest and immediately started fluttering around the high-ceilinged tower. "Fine, then. Just _don't lose it_."

Draco turned on his heel and left the Owlery in a hurry, heading back into the Slytherin common room. He didn't feel up to attending any classes that day after all. His head ached and he was looking much paler than usual, if that was at all possible. His forehead seemed to be a bit clammy, so he figured he would go take a nap.

Draco had outlandish dreams all afternoon, and slept in the boy's dormitory through lunch and dinner. He awakened around nine o'clock by instincts, and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He knew that Ginny would be showing up at the Quidditch fields because she would do anything for Luna. He knew tonight was his only chance. A lump rose in his throat, and he gulped.

He sat on his four-poster for a few minutes more, gathering his confidence, and with an adrenaline-rush, shot out of his bed and down into the Slytherin Common Room. A good majority of the Slytherins were gathered there, playing chess, completing homework, reading and talking. He luckily slipped up before Pansy had time to look up from her chess game (against Milicent Bulstrode).

As Draco made his way down the dark hallways, he was reprimanded by several pictures.

"Hey You, boy! Get back to your dormitory! Oh, you're nothing but a good-for-nothing Slytherin, eh? Shouldn't have expected anything less from _you_." Draco scowled at the pot-bellied wizard in the photograph.

"You better feel lucky you're in that frame, you bastard," he muttered, and immediately regretted his poor come-back. But h didn't mind. Tonight, he was going to see Ginny Weasley. The beautiful Ginny Weasley.

Draco glided out of the Grand Entrance, and other the large blanket of shining stars. They offered a sense of comfort to him, and he heaved in a deep sigh. He saw the hoops in the Quidditch field, and knew that this was it. He walked behind the stadium entrance and sat down. Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him. The sound of feet rustling through leaves was getting louder and louder, and he knew that whoever it was (hopefully Ginny...) was getting closer.

"Ginny?" he whispered. A cool breeze blew over, rustling his hair, and he began to shiver.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Hello?" said Ginny's soft voice. Draco became frightened, knowing that she wouldn't be very happy to see him. "Luna, where are you?"

"Luna's not here," he answered firmly, stepping out into the moonlight where Ginny could see him. "It's me you want."

"Why the _hell_ would I want to see you, Draco? And why are _you_ out here?" Ginny fumbled around with the note Draco had signed Luna's name to earlier, her eyebrows raised. She seemed to have been making her own inferences on the situation but was too afraid to say anything.

"Luna didn't write the note," said Draco. "_I_ wrote the note. You're rather lucky I did, too."

"You bloody prat! Why, I've never known such a more insensitive, two-faced—" but Draco put his finger over her lips and she immediately stopped talking, making one of the most oddest faces possible. "What....the...._devil_..." she stammered, slapping his hand off her mouth. "What the _hell_ is your bloody problem?"

"Shut up, Weasley, I'm talking," said Draco. _No! _he reprimanded himself. _You can't order this one around. You have to be nice. But how the hell am I supposed to be nice? _Draco's lips curled into what he attempted to be a sincere smile. But since he had never attempted to do such a challenging feat as this before, it looked rather peculiar.

"I don't know what you're talking about, or what you're up to, but I'm not going to have a part of it, I know _that_ for sure. And what on earth are you making a face like that for? You look like a constipated thestral."

"Oh, shut up, you silly girl," he began. "Er—I mean, it's best if you not talk, Ginny."

Ginny threw her head back and laughed heartily. "You're trying to be nice, aren't you? You really are. If you'd just hold on one second, let me summon the school... I think everyone needs to see this for themselves—"

"For Christ's sake, Ginny, shut up! I'm trying, I really am," Draco stamped his foot angrily on the ground and crossed his arms over his chest. _No one_ laughed at Draco Malfoy.

"Attention Hogwarts! The pointy nosed Slytherin Draco Malfoy you all know and hate has a _sensitive_ side, and a rather shitty one at that!" said Ginny, jokingly.

Draco became overtaken with anger now, and wanted to badly to be back in bed, and for this to all have been a dream. "I'd appreciate it if you'd close that fat mouth of your, _Weasley_."

"Why should I do what you tell me to do, Draco Malfoy? You've held a grudge on my entire family since we came to this stupid school. Just because everyone in the world isn't as _rich_ as you are doesn't mean you should talk down to them."

"You talk down to me, too," said Draco angrily.

"Yeah, I do, because you're a bastard, that's why. Now if you don't mind, I would like to know why you called me down here, because I'm getting a bit sleepy and wish to return to the dormitory..."

Draco had to tell her how he felt, but at the same time, he couldn't become one of those sensitive this-is-how-I'm-feeling Mama's boys. He grabbed Ginny's waist and stared into her wide green eyes.

"You're a pure blood," he said slowly. "_I'm_ a pureblood. You knew from the day you saw me we should be together, Ginny Weasley."

"Alright, what did Crabbe and Goyle slip into your pumpkin juice, creep?" She shoved Draco's arm off her waist and stared at him for a second. Then, she turned and began to head back to the main school grounds.

"Ginny, what is the problem? You can't hold back. Look who I am. Good God, just _look_ at me. Want me to take my shirt off? I developed quite a good physique over the summer...rock hard abs...okay, okay, I'll admit it. I'm damn hot. See? I admitted it. Now it's your turn."

Ginny turned around slowly, flashing a naughty smile at Draco. "Oh, _really_, Draco Malfoy. I guess I never really thought about you like that. Hmm, you're right Maybe with a bit of a makeover you _could_ make some kind of a hunk." She inched closer and closer towards him, until her face was three inches from his. She slid her hand on the side of his face and pushed a hair behind his ear. "Yees, yes, I'm seeing it now," she smiled at him and winked. "Just with a few touches here and there..." She stared deeply at him in the eye, backed up slightly, allotting her knee just enough room to knock Malfoy in a place where the sun don't shine. "You disgusting bloke."

She flashed an innocent smile and then turned around, this time not being stopped by the now aching Draco, who was keeled over on the ground.

"Bloody hell," he muttered. "Love sucks."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Draco had trouble sleeping that night, never feeling so rejected in his life. He couldn't understand how he could possibly be turned down. Crabbe and Goyle snored loudly in the three-poster beds next to him, and he became irritated. Quietly inching up and out of bed so as to not making a lot of noise, Draco slipped out of the dormitory and down the stairs into the Slytherin Common Room.

The dungeon room was completely deserted, and its cool, dampness made Draco feel even lonelier than he had before. He sank down on a beat-up green sofa that was facing its duplicate. He curled his legs up underneath him and stared ahead. "Damn Ginny Weasley. How dare she think she's better than I am. How dare she reject me, the heir to the Malfoy Mansion." But he knew that he wasn't really mad at Ginny. He was mad at himself for treating her the way that he had. In all of Draco's life, he had never cared one bit how he treated anyone else... it just didn't seem too important. That _was_ the way Lucius had taught him to be, anyways. But this time he cared deeply. He knew that if he would have to change his actions for Ginny Weasley, he would. But_ only_ for her. He didn't exactly care about anyone else. He knew this meant one thing, and one thing only. He would have to ask one of Ginny's dearest friends to help him become the type of person she wanted. It was the only way. "Loony Luna Lovegood, that strange girl," he muttered. "She's the ticket."

He drifted off to sleep on the rather uncomfortable couch, becoming extremely drowsy after settling his problem. Tomorrow, when he saw Luna in the hallway, he would ask her for help on Ginny. It would be a problem finding Luna separated from Ginny, but he would just have to catch her after a class that Ravenclaws and Gryffindors weren't together in. He would offer to help her out with something in return... surely he could pay her a few galleons per lesson and that would be sufficient enough. He had enough money to share.


	4. Chapter 4

I can't thank you enough for the reviews... they are wonderful. It makes my day. Seriously. ï

Chapter Four

"_The most outgoing people can be shy around the ones they love."_

Draco awoke with a rather large backache from spending the night on the old green sofa. He checked a small clock on the coffee table, and realized he had woken up a bit earlier than usual. He was too excited to take a long, steamy bath in the Prefect Bathroom, so he just took a quick shower in the normal bathroom. He wanted to get out of the Slytherin Common Room before Pansy awoke. He didn't think he could stomach her this early in the morning. Not that he ever could truly stomach her...

After using a heat spell to dry himself and his soft blond hair, he dressed in clean robes and quickly left the Slytherin Dungeons. He figured he would go for an early breakfast in the Great Hall before many people arrived.

The Slytherin Table was completely deserted. The only students in the Great Hall were a few third year Hufflepuffs studying for a History of Magic test later that day. He buttered a piece of toast and bit off a large bite. Chewing slowly, Draco thought about last night's occurrences. He couldn't believe he had been rejected. It just didn't seem possible that something like that could happen to him. He knew that one day he would win over Ginny Weasley. He became disgusted with himself and quickly left the Great Hall in a fit of anger.

On his way out, he wasn't exactly watching where he was going, and ran into someone. And of course, that someone was Luna.

"You certainly run into people a lot," she said slowly, bending over to pick up her books. Draco stood and watched her do so. She looked up at him slowly, with a questioning glance. She wondered why he was still there. He practiced flashing another one of his sincere smiles at her.

"Goodness, what's wrong? You look like a nauseated hippogriff. Do you need to go to the hospital wing?" Luna seemed to have forgotten who she was talking to... the proud Draco Malfoy.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he blurted, shuffling uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

Luna shrugged, and started walking into the Great Hall. He grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait, Luna," he said softly. She turned and looked at him quizzically. "I need a favor." He somewhat flinched, fearing what her response might be. But she nodded, and looked at him deeply.

"I'll admit that we don't have good history, but I always try to help someone in need..."

"I-i-it's Ginny. Your friend...Ginny Weasley."

"She's such a dear..."

"Yes. And I certainly would like to get to know her better..."

"Oh, I see..."

"Yeah... and I need your help."

"Why do you need _my_ help?" She looked up, and her large, blue eyes stared at him sweetly. Something about talking to Luna made Draco feel comfortable. He felt like he wasn't being judged or made fun of...he was just talking to an old friend. He cocked his head slightly.

"I guess... I'm just... shy."

"I understand," said Luna. "The most outgoing people can be shy around the ones they love."

"L-l-love?"

She smiled softly at him. "Who knows?"

"So you'll talk to her, Luna..."

"I will try."

Draco heaved in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "So I'll see you around..."

"Yes. I'll keep you posted... and you keep working on that smile..."

Draco continued walking down the Great Hall. He felt different inside... less bitter. Maybe he was even happy.

"Draaaaaa-key!" his repulsive nickname echoed through the hallway causing his skin to crawl.

"Pansy," he said quietly.

"Drakey you forgot about me, didn't you?" She put her arm on his shoulder and rubbed her head on his arm.

"Pansy, we need to talk...."

"Oh, silly Drakey. I've never seen you when you're this sad. Come here... Pansy will make it all better."

"Good God. Pansy...no..._no_... things aren't working out. I think we need to forget this whole... _thing_."

Her dark black eyes bulged and her smile quickly faded. "_What_?!?" she bellowed, tightening her grip on Draco's shoulder. "You're fucking kidding me..."

"No, I'm not," he growled, prying her fingers off his arm. "Get off me!"

"Draco Malfoy... you are the bloodiest idiot I have ever known... and... I hope you fucking _die_!" She fisted him in the arm and turned around, her short black hair swatting him in the face.

"Well," said Draco, stifling his laughter until the very melodramatic Pansy had turned the corner. "Glad that's over..."


	5. Chapter 5

Once again, thank you for the reviews. Please keep them coming... like it or not.

Love, becca

Chapter 5

"_Faith is believing in things when common sense tells you not to."_

---George Seaton

Draco headed back down to the dungeons, since it was almost time for his first period class to start.

Upon entering the classroom, he looked around for Crabbe and Goyle. "Where _are_ those silly blokes..." he muttered to himself. He took his usual seat in the back of the room, and pulled out some parchment and a quill. "Ow!" he shrieked, as a rather large hand struck the back of his head.

"You bloody bastard!"

"What the _hell_ is your problem?" screeched Malfoy, standing up quickly. It was Milicent Bulstrode, glaring angrily at him.

"How _dare_ you treat Pansy like that!" she wailed, attacking him with another blow on his right arm.

"D-d-don't touch me!" growled Draco, rubbing his arm. "You just stay _out_ of my business."

"Oh, and how _can _I? With you're _ex_ sobbing uncontrollably in the Slytherin Common Room because you broke _up_ with her!" Crabbe and Goyle walked into the classroom at this time, just in time to see Milicent attack Draco for a third time.

"Hah. He's going to let himself get pushed around by a _girl_," said Goyle to Crabbe, chuckling.

"Shut _up_," said Draco. "And, you! Milicent! Go away!"

"Oh, I'll go away, Draco Malfoy. But I'll be back. You're going to pay for this... I'll see that you will!"

Crabbe and Goyle were laughing hysterically as they took their seats on either side of Draco. "Good God, what flew up her skirt?" said Crabbe. "And you, Draco, you should've punched her!"

"I bloody well _would_ have, Crabbe, if she wasn't so damn huge!" Draco scowled angrily at the plump boy, who was still laughing uncontrollably.

"What did I tell you about taking your vitamins?" said Goyle.

"Oh, be quiet you pig."

The Potions Door slammed shut, and Professor Snape whisked into the room, his robe billowing out behind him. "_Good Afternoon_," he said coldly, not facing the students. "Because of the _accident_ yesterday in the classroom..." Snape eyed Neville angrily, "...we do not have all of the ingredients needed for class. So today, you will be taking notes off the board." He tapped his wand twice on the blackboard and immediately notes appeared. "No _talking_! You may get started."

Potions class dragged on slowly. The only sound audible was the scratching of the quills on parchment. Not one student dared to speak to another in fear of the frightening punishment they may receive. Draco's mind wasn't completely on the notes he was taking, though. Instead, it was more so on Luna and Ginny. He wondered what Luna would say... and if there was a way Ginny could ever see the good in him. He wondered if there was even any good in him in the first place...

_Riiiiing!_ Finally, Potions class was over. Draco was the first student out of the classroom....right behind him was Milicent Bulstrode.

"You bastard!" she shrieked ramming her Potions text book into Draco, causing him to run into Hermione.

"Watch it, mudblood!" he hollered at her, but for some reason felt a bit bad about saying it. Hermione shot him an evil-eye glare, and continued walking with Harry and Ron.

"Milicent... you're psycho!" His back was aching even more from her Potions book. This made her smiley devilishly.

"And you.... Draco Malfoy...are a greasy headed little _weasel_!"

"Actually," said Ron, turning around, "I'd classify him more under the Ferret species, Milicent. Can't you just see it in his eyes?"

"Shut up Weasley!" said Draco. _How dare him insult me!_

"Oh, you pig-headed Weasley. I'm not too friendly with you _Gryffindors_..." said Milicent, fiercely looking at Ron.

"Come to think of it, you're damn well disagreeable with _all _Hogwarts students," retorted Ron, chuckling heartily.

"_Ron_," said Hermione between clenched teeth.

"THAT'S IT, BITCH YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" screamed Milicent, charging blindly after Ron. He dodged her, and she went sailing down onto the floor.

Draco couldn't help but laugh. "Nice going, Weasley. Certainly did raise my expectations of you..." he said. His silvery eyes sparkled at the proud Ron, who was standing rather tall and puffing his chest out.

"What can I say? I'm not too shabby," said Ron, running his hands through his red hair.

"_Ron_, we're going to have to talk about this. Gryffindor Common Room. _Now_."

"But Hermione I—"

"YOU HEARD ME."

"Yes, mommy."

"Wow... got that one by the balls, she does," muttered Goyle to Crabbe and Draco.

"Ugh. That can't be too good. Hope I never find out what _that's_ like," said Crabbe.

"Me either," said Draco, cringing as he thought of Pansy.

It was lunchtime in the Great Hall. All of the Slytherins were seated together, happily chatting, except for Milicent and Pansy. They were quietly eating their lunch at the end of the table, shooting mad looks at the rest of their classmates.

"Wow Malfoy. You're one brave soul... trying to break it off with that one. She's going to be on your ass for _years_," said Marcus Flint.

"I can picture it now—" said Vincent Crabbe. "You're forty-three... trying to buy a new house..."

"Shut up, Crabbe," said Draco. "She's perfectly _fine_ with it, Marcus. Hasn't said a word about it in several hours."

"Yup. That's because she's been crying it up in the Slytherin Common Room. Saw her myself."

"Well, she'll get over it eventually."

"I hope she does," said Crabbe, wiggling his eyebrows. "She _is_ a babe..."

"You dirty bastard!" said Goyle, elbowing Crabbe. "She totally doesn't go for your chubby lot. Slim Fast, anyone?"

Luna Lovegood entered the Great Hall by herself. She looked around with squinted eyes towards the Slytherin table. She saw Draco, smiled, and started walking towards him. "I need to see you for a minute, Draco..."

"Ahoohoohoo!" said Flint, Goyle, and Crabbe. "He's got the ladies lined up for him!"

From across the lunch table, Pansy spun around. When she saw Luna Lovegood, her eyes bugged out, and her chest started heaving quickly. "What..._is_...that... _bitch_...doing...talking...to..._Drakey_?!"

"Luna! We have to get out of here." Draco shot around to look at Pansy.

"Good Lord!" Luna's blue eyes looked icy and frightened, and she turned with Draco to leave. "I didn't mean to cause that girl any anger!"

"She's like that a lot. Kind of like a rabid dog. Best if you ignore her. Where shall we go... the library? Pansy won't be found in there..."  
"Very well, then, Draco." They walked in silence down the hallways. Once they arrived at the library, Luna pried the heavy door opened, held it for Draco, and immediately took a seat at a nearby desk. "I talked to Ginny this morning. I told her that you were really a nice, loving person. That she just needed to discover things for herself. I told her you were a good friend to me..." She trailed off, glancing down.

"And..." he said quietly. _There's no hope for me. Luna did all she could and Ginny still won't have a thing to do with me. Good God... I have the worst luck. Why does it always have to be like this?_

"She didn't seem too happy about you being brought up. Something that happened last evening between you two?"

"Yeah... I-"

Luna waved her hand. "No, don't worry about it. I'm not trying to pry into anyone's business. I want to help you, and I am friends with Ginny. And all I can tell you is, I'll keep trying."

"Luna... I can't thank you enough."

"It's okay. Like I said, Draco, I don't mind helping people out."

"Luna... do you think there's any hope for us left... any...at all?"

Luna smiled, and placed her hand on top of Draco's. "Faith is believing in things when common sense tells you not to."


	6. Chapter 6

Haven't updated in a while... school is getting the best of me. I want to thank you again for all of your kind updates. Please keep them coming- they are so wonderful.

Love,

Becca

Chapter 6

Luna had gathered her books and left the library, smiling and saying "goodbye." Draco's feeling of warmth returned, and he smiled softly to himself. _Luna has faith in me. I should have faith in myself._

The rest of the day went by somewhat fast to Draco, and after dinner, he headed back up to the Slytherin Common Room to rest. He wasn't in the mood to see Pansy and hoped she wouldn't be there to bother him. Or Milicent.

To Draco's luck neither Pansy nor Milicent were present in the Common Room. Adrian Pucey, Blaise Zabini and Malcolm Baddock were all sitting around a round table studying. He decided to join them.

"Hey, mate," said Blaise, sliding over and allowing room for Draco to sit. "What's with the long face?"

"Rough day for Malfoy, didn't ya here?" said Malcom. "Broke up with little Pansy."

"It's about time, too," said Adrian, smiling. "She certainly did pull you around."

"Shut up, Adrian," said Draco, furrowing his brow.

"Aw, we were only kiddin' ya. Don't take it so hard, Malfoy. You're certainly being a sissy today."

Draco shot a dirty look at the three boys. Irritated by their lack of support, he decided to return to his comfortable bed for a nap. No one seemed to want to help him out of his state of depression. "I guess that's because no one knows. But they wouldn't care. If I told them I had a crush on a _Gryffindor_, they'd all laugh. Even though Ginny _is_ a pure blood." He sank down on his mattress and stared upwards. "Why does everything have to be so hard? No one understands how I feel right now. No one." Fumbling with his class ring, he sat and thought for a few minutes. "I have to talk to her. I have to talk to her right now."

He prayed that he could find Ginny. He just had to. He had to stare into her deep, green eyes and feel the warmth of her body near him. Even though she couldn't care a less about him, Draco knew that her presence made him feel better. Kind of like Luna. He would check the Great Hall, the hallways, and the library.

Meanwhile, Ginny Weasley sat in the school library, completing her Muggle Studies homework. She had to write a paper on hair dryers and how they operated. But she couldn't quite keep her mind on her essay. Her mind kept drifting off onto another thought: a boy. A dreamy boy who had dark black hair, bright green eyes, and pale, milky skin. The boy who had risked his own life to save her own. But Harry hadn't seemed to care about her anymore. He still looked sheepishly down when Cho entered the Great Hall, or when he passed her in the hallways between classes. When Ginny ever brought her up in a conversation, he would look deeply at her and say how much he missed her so, and that he knew she needed more time because of Cedric. But oh, how he missed her.

"Why do I always have to be the one left behind," she whispered softly to herself. The twins always had each other, and Ron was friends with Harry and Hermione. Her older brothers were moved away with busy jobs, and she certainly didn't care about Percy. Mum and Dad kept in touch less now that all of their children were near graduation at Hogwarts. Luna was one of her few friends who she could confide in. And now, Luna was trying to persuade her to go out with a snobby, conceited bastard who only thought about himself. "I don't know how strong I am. I don't know how much I can take of people turning on me." She fumbled with her quill and stared blankly ahead. _Can someone _please_ just take me away from here?_

The large library door was heaved opened, and in walked in the last person Ginny wanted to see. It was a blank looking Draco. _Fine he's in here,_ she thought. _As long as he doesn't bother me._

But of course, he did. He approached her, nodded in greeting, and sat down across from her in another one of the comfortable chairs. "I need to talk to you."

"Listen, Draco. I don't want to hear you right now. I'm in a bad mood, and this is a really emotional time for me. I'm being a self-pitying bitch, and I don't need you to help me feel worse."

"No," said Draco softly. He moved his hand on the table, placing it on Ginny's. She didn't seem to notice it was there, of if she did, she didn't make any sign of disapproval. "I know you don't like me like that. And I'm going to have to talk myself out of liking _you_ like that. But can't we be friends, Ginny? Right now, things are getting pretty rough for me. I don't know if I can quite handle it."

Ginny slowly slid her hand out from underneath Draco's, but not in an unfriendly way. She slanted her brows worriedly and looked into his icy grey eyes. "They're getting hard for me sometimes. Sometimes, it's hard to wake up the next morning...knowing things aren't going to get a bit better. Sometimes I just want to not wake up at all."

Draco looked sadly at Ginny. "But think of all the people who would miss you."

"You'd be surprise how little people that would be."

"You know that's not true, Ginny. Look at me in the eyes at say it's not true."

She looked away and shook her head.

"Can we just talk for a while? I promise, that's all I need. Just to talk. I need to vent."

She smiled at him. "I'd love to, Draco Malfoy. That sounds like it's exactly what I need. A good talking session. Come with me." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the library and down several flights of stairs.

"Where on _earth_ are we going?" cried Draco, panting to keep up with the fiery little redhead.

"Oh, you'll see, you'll see," she said happily. She stopped on the second floor, and entered the long hallway designated for Charms. She entered a classroom right next to Professor Flitwick's room. "_Lumos_!" No one was in the deserted classroom as usual. She turned to the right, her hand still clenching Draco's, and opened up a closet.

"Holy shit," whispered Draco. "You come in here a lot, don't you?" Inside the musty old closet, there were candles, posters of Ginny's favorite Quidditch teams, and other sorts of things that belong to her.

"No one ever comes to this classroom anymore. I started spending a lot of the time in this closet when I didn't want anyone to find me or bother me. No one knows about my hiding place. Not even Luna. Only you."

They sat down on the cold, wooden floor. Ginny stared blankly ahead for a while, and then looked at Draco. "So, what's up?" he said softly.

"Lately, I've been stuck. I can't make up my mind about a single thing. Everyone seems to be changing and making plans for the future and after graduation from Hogwarts, and I'm left clueless. Mum and Dad have become colder for some reason, Fred and George don't write back to my letters, and Ron spends more and more time with Harry and Hermione and less with me. Luna is always out there, you know, she thinks I'm crazy to find a problem in any of this. And I just don't think I can take much anymore." Tears began rolling down her cheeks, and she looked sadly at the ground. "What a bitch I am, breaking down in tears like this. You must think awful things about me, you really must."

"Of course I don't, Ginny." Draco slid closer to her on the floor, and leaned over and rested his head on her shoulder. "I think you're remarkably strong and courageous. And if I was you, I probably would've broken down by now."

Ginny smiled softly. "You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not," he murmured. Ginny leaned her head over on top of Draco's and closed her eyes. She felt him next to her and got a sense of security and completeness: a feeling she hadn't felt in the longest amount of time. Slowly, she drifted off into a deep and luxurious sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I haven't updated in an extremely long time because of school... so you guys need to review and tell me whether or not you like it or not! Come on, gimme some reviews. Please?

Chapter Seven

The large clock located directly outside the school chimed. It was six o'clock. Draco awoke suddenly, rubbing his eyes and looking around confusedly.

_Where the hell am I?_ he thought. Sleepily, he glanced around the dark closet. He suddenly remembered last night's magnificent occurrences. _All of that really must have been real. So I really did talk to Ginny last night. And she really did let me sit right next to her without objecting. _He shivered happily. It seemed too good to be true.

Ginny sat up quickly and looked around also. _Oh my God. Where am I? Holy Shit. I hope I'm still a virgin. _

"Good morning," said Draco, slowly sliding into a sitting up position.

"Draco...." Ginny said softly, "w-w-what happened last night?"

"You talked to me. And you showed me your secret closet. And we fell asleep after our chat. It was bloody wonderful."

Ginny smiled softly to herself. "It was." Her dreams had been pleasant for the first time in two weeks. It was because she was with Draco, and he had protected her—she knew that for sure. Ginny held her breath. It seemed that her mind was being taken over by thousands of new emotions she had never felt before. Emotions that if had happened one day earlier, she would have thought herself insane. _Was I just being vulnerable? Would I have collapsed into anyone's arms last night? Or do I really have feelings for Draco? _

A cool feeling settled over Draco, and he sat still, staring straight ahead in the dark closet. He didn't quite know why Ginny was beginning to look so upset; he couldn't imagine what he had possibly done wrong.

"Ginny," he whispered, tucking a loose strand of her soft red hair behind her ear gently, "what's wrong?"

"It's just so weird, Draco. One second, all I can think about is Harry. I see him everywhere. And then the next, it's you. I've never seen this side of you before. In fact, I've never had _anyone _treat me like this before. Except..."

"_Harry,"_ whispered Draco, feeling a lump rise in his throat. _It was too good to be true._

"Yes," Ginny murmured softly. "Oh, I am so confused." She slowly stood up and began brushing off her pleated grey skirt. "I have to go, Draco. I have to get ready for class."

"Ginny, wait. I need to talk to you. I need to know—"

"I have to go, Draco."

She left the closet, closing the door behind her, leaving Draco in solid darkness. He sat there and stared blankly. "It was all just too good to be true."

Thanks for reading and let me know. Love to all : )


	8. Chapter 8

I haven't updated in AGES folks. Please read and review!

Several days passed, and hardly any reaction occurred between Ginny and Draco. She nodded quietly to him in the hallway when they passed after Potions, with the hint of a weak smile upon her lips. Draco's heart began pounding, and he became dizzy. He knew that he had feelings for Ginny, and that she couldn't ever feel the same way about him....

"DRACO MALFOY!?!?" The Gryffindor Common Room quieted down to turn to Hermione, who had just let out a petrified squeal. She glanced around the room at the curious underclassmen. "Er, nothing to see here!" She grabbed Ginny's wrist and pulled her through the Girl's Dormitory doors. They swung shut behind them. "You were with _Draco Malfoy_ last night?" she whispered shrilly.

"Maybe..."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"What?"

"YOU HEARD ME."

"Is everything okay, Hermione?"

"I'M FINE, ANGELINA!" Hermione shot a crude look at Ginny, and waited for Angelina to pass by them and exit the dormitory.

"He's not the way you think he is, Hermione. Stop being so judgmental."

"Oh, okay. I'll stop. I'll forget the fact that his father IS A DEATH EATER."

"Emphasis on _his father_, Hermione..."

"He's a chip off the old damn block, Ginny... he's going to be just like Lucius. What is the matter with you? You were so sensible, so intelligent, so...so.._wise..._ and now... Draco Malfoy?!"

"You know, I came to you for advice. I didn't ask to be berated, Hermione. Just leave me alone." Ginny stood and quickly abandoned the Dormitory, leaving Hermione sitting alone sadly.

"I was too rough on her, I know. But Draco Malfoy... Oh, I'm such a bad friend."

Ginny _wanted_ to be with Draco. But she still had feelings for Harry. However, when she was with Draco, she got a sense of wildness and rebellion in her, and it made her feel more vivacious and lively. She liked who she was around him. With Harry, she was same old 'sensible, intelligent, and wise' Ginny. "I really do love Draco Malfoy. Oh, my, do I need to lie down."


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you so much for the lovely reviews. They mean a lot! I love all of you 3

Chapter Nine

Ginny regretted going to Hermione for guidance. She was her friend, but sometimes there were things you couldn't tell her. She knew her true guidance rested in Luna Lovegood, her wisest and most trustworthy friend.

Luna was seated in her usual corner desk of the old musty library, which is where she spent the majority of her Saturdays. She was writing some lyrics on a scrap piece of paper, pausing occasionally to stare at her words, slightly cocking her head. Ginny slowly walked towards her, wondering how to begin.

She sunk down uneasily in a tattered green upholstered chair. "Hello, Luna," she said quietly. Luna looked up slowly, light smile spreading across her pale lips.

"Hello, Ginny. I was just writing some lyrics down..."

"Did you write them?" Ginny questioned, reading the lyrics.

_Hope dangles on a string / Like slow spinning redemption / Winding in and winding out / The shine of which has caught my eye / And roped me in / So mesmerizing, so hypnotizing _

"No," said Luna, smiling sweetly. It's one of the few bands I listen to. They're called Dashboard Confessional. Not to mention the lead singer is dreamy..."

"The lyrics... they're so..."

"I love the lyrics," said Luna. She sighed dreamily, staring at her parchment. "I love how one person can read these lyrics and see one thing... and then someone completely different can read the exact same lyrics and find a completely different message."

"What do they mean to you, Luna?" Ginny cocked her head, smiling at her friend.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that right now..." Luna's voice trailed off. "The question is, what they mean to _you_..."

"They mean—" Ginny started, but her voice trailed off, and she reread the excerpt on Luna's parchment. "Hope dangles on a string... a string holds my hope, and it must be handled gently because it can be easily broken, but it still exists, and you have to be careful with it..."

"Go on," said Luna, thinking curiously.

"Oh, I don't know. I don't see how I can relate to these, Luna..."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, Ginny." Luna smiled and collected her books. "Music helped me find who I am. It helps me explore my mind. Explore _your_ mind Ginny. What do you find?" She quietly stood up from her chair and left the library.

"For so long, my hope was winding out, and I was being hypnotized by Harry, simply because my mind never saw anyone that it could dream about or love. It never went deeper than Draco's flesh, always seeing his stereotyped, arrogant behavior."

She flipped the parchment over, and saw a continuation of the song: _I am / vindicated / I am selfish / I am wrong / I am right / I swear I'm right / I swear I knew it all along / And I am flawed / But I am cleaning up so well / I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself. _And suddenly, it all made sense. She saw her old self, and how she differentiated from it. How she had become less shallow and less believing of other's opinions, and how she had begun to create her own.

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy was lying down on his canopy bed, staring upward. He had spent a lot of time in the Slytherin Dormitories that weekend, not finding the bravery to even extend to the Common Room. Crabbe had attempted to bring him some dinner last night, but he finished off three-fourths of the Pumpkin Juice and consumed over half of the chicken before he reached Draco. "Sorry mate... hiking up the Grand Staircase just gives me an appetite!" Marcus Flint invited him outside for a game of Quidditch with several other Slytherin boys, but he declined the offer. He didn't feel motivated to even leave his bed.

Sunday dragged along wearily, ending the uneventful weekend for Draco. He knew he had to attend class that morning, even if he did not want to leave his bed. He set his alarm for an hour earlier than usual, allotting himself enough time to take a long, steamy shower in the Prefect Bathroom to awaken him.

The shower was somewhat emotionally purifying for Draco, allowing him to clearly collect his thoughts, and think about a good way to talk to Ginny. He wanted to tell her how that ever since he began liking her, he had become a completely different boy. He wasn't a miniature Lucius anymore... he was his own person. Much more sensitive, compassionate, and understanding. Ginny made him more devoted to finding himself. She made him be who he _wanted _to be.


End file.
